millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kawaranai Mono
is a group song originally performed by Miura Azusa, Shinomiya Karen, Takayama Sayoko, and Fukuda Noriko. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Ima mo oboeteru yo KIMI to waketa takusan no houkago Akaneiro ni ukabu kyoushitsu wa hakobune mirai wa mada tooi kanata de Ano koro nani o mite waraiatte naiteita no ka… Yasashii kioku ga watashi-tachi o tsutsumu Yume no kanaekata shiranakutatte Tsuzuku sora o utagau WAKE nante nakute Minna massugu ni KIRAKIRA shiteta Takaramono mitai na hibi Ah, Ikutsu mo toki o kasanete jibun-rashii ashidori de Ima koko ni tatte irareru no wa kitto minna no okage da yo Itsumo kokoro no mannaka ironna kimochi o kureru Deaeta kiseki ni, arigatou Zutto otona ni nattemo issho ni iremasu you ni Sotsugyou no hi no asa owaru kehai to hajimari no naka Hohoenda KIMI wa sugoku kirei datta Yume wa itsukaraka akogare janaku Kata ni mune ni omoku, toki ni zankoku de Dakedo ima datte kono sora no shita Ganbatteru nakama ga iru kara… Nanigenai omoide tachi ga mata senaka o oshite kureta Moshimo KIMI ga mayotteru nara douka omoidashite mite Ikutsu mo toki o kasanete jibun-rashii ashidori de Ima koko ni tatte irareru no wa kitto minna no okage na no Itsumo kokoro no mannaka ironna kimochi o kureru Deaeta kiseki ni, arigatou Zutto otona ni nattemo kawaranai Zutto otona ni nattemo issho ni iremasu you ni Eien da yo |-| Kanji= 今も覚えてるよ　キミとわけたたくさんの放課後 茜色に浮かぶ教室は方舟　未来はまだ遠い彼方で あの頃何を見て　笑いあって　泣いていたのか… 優しい記憶が　わたし達を包む 夢のかなえかた知らなくたって 続く空を疑うワケなんてなくて みんな真っ直ぐにキラキラしてた たからものみたいな日々 Ah, いくつも時をかさねて　自分らしい足取りで 今ここに立っていられるのは　きっとみんなのおかげだよ いつも心の真ん中　いろんな気持ちをくれる 出会えた奇跡に、ありがとう ずっと大人になっても一緒にいれますように 卒業の日の朝　終わる気配と　はじまりのなか 微笑んだキミは　すごく綺麗だった 夢はいつからか憧れじゃなく 肩に胸に重く、時に残酷で だけど今だってこの空の下 頑張ってる仲間がいるから… 何気ない思い出たちが　また背中を押してくれた もしもキミが迷ってるなら　どうか思い出してみて いくつも時をかさねて　自分らしい足取りで 今ここに立っていられるのは　きっとみんなのおかげなの いつも心の真ん中　いろんな気持ちをくれる 出会えた奇跡に、ありがとう ずっと大人になっても変わらない ずっと大人になっても一緒にいれますように 永遠だよ |-| English= Even now, I remember all those times after school I spent with you The classroom was a sunset-colored ark, and the future was so distant Back then, what we saw, what we laughed and cried at... ...Those gentle memories bind us together We didn't know how to grant our wishes but we never doubted the sky at all Everyone sparkled straight ahead Those days are like treasure, ah, No matter how much time passes, I'll walk forward in my own way That I can stand here now is surely thanks to everyone I'll always keep the feelings you gave me in the middle of my heart For the miracle that we met, thank you No matter what, even when I become an adult, we'll be together On the morning of graduation, I could feel the end and the beginning You, smiling, were all so beautiful Someday our dreams won't be just desires Carrying them on our shoulders and hearts will sometimes be cruel, but now we're under this sky I'll work hard because I have my friends... I can feel those casual memories pushing me to keep going again If, somehow, you become lost please try and remember No matter how much time passes, I'll walk forward in my own way That I can stand here now is surely thanks to everyone I'll always keep the feelings you gave me in the middle of my heart For the miracle that we met, thank you No matter what, even when I become an adult, it won't change No matter what, even when I become an adult, we'll be together Forever... CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 07 (sung by: Miura Azusa, Shinomiya Karen, Takayama Sayoko, and Fukuda Noriko) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SELECTION CD (sung by: Emily Stewart) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Takayama Sayoko) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.2 (sung by: Miura Azusa) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.3 Dance Edition (sung by: Fukuda Noriko) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 BlueMoon Theater (sung by: Shinomiya Karen) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @SENDAI (performed by: Itou Miku & Natsukawa Shiina) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @MAKUHARI Day2 (performed by: Komagata Yuri, Tadokoro Azusa, and Asakura Momo) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Miura Azusa Category:Shinomiya Karen Category:Takayama Sayoko Category:Fukuda Noriko